Our Love
by QueezxyLee13-Kira
Summary: ff ini terinspirasi dari Judul lagunya Super Junior yang Our love jadi sebaiknya baca dengan mendengarkan lagu ini yah \jika masih bisa diperbolehkan Tuhan untuk kembali , aku akan benar-benar kembali untukmu Hyung , aku tak kuat setiap hari melihatmu dari balik sini.\Ingatlah "Berapa banyak aku dalam Hatimu?"\"kau datang untuk mencintaku". YeHyuk .


Judul : Our Love

Cast : - Lee Hyukjae (Main)

Kim Jongwoon (Main)

Lee Donghae (cameo)

Desclaimer : Mereka semua milik YME dan orang tua mereka.

Genre : Romance, YAOI , Crack !Warning .

Rated : T-entukan sendiri

Author : Queezxy Lee Lee Kira

P/s : ff ini terinspirasi dari Judul lagunya Super Junior yang Our love jadi sebaiknya baca dengan mendengarkan lagu ini yah xD .

Mianhae kalau yang itu belum beres udah bikin lagi , saya pastiin yang Time before down 3 hari lagi udah Next .

so ,

maklumin yahh … *bungkuk2 .

Saya terima semua kritikan okeh karena dari itu baca sambil menghayatinya okeh …

.

.

Enjoy

* * *

.

.

Seorang namja tampan menatap kosong makam yang tertera nisan disana dan mengepal secarik kertas pada tangannya , dengan enggan ia meneteskan air mata pada kedua belah pipinya, tergambar jelas kesedihan juga kepedihan dapa kedua iris matanya saat ia membaca surat ini ,

.

_When I hear the ringing sound of the phone_

_The sound of him voice_

_Unable to hide a longing heart_

_Courageously he called_

_.  
_

jika masih bisa diperbolehkan Tuhan untuk kembali , aku akan benar-benar kembali untukmu Hyung , aku tak kuat setiap hari melihatmu dari balik sini _. _

Hyung... aku jadi teringat dimana saat kau selalu meneleponku tiap malam sebelum aku beranjak tidur , ku dengarkan suaramu perlahan namun pasti dan itu benar-benar menghangatkan hatiku , seketika itu juga aku tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa rinduku padamu Hyung , rasanya aku ingin cepat-cepat besok agar bisa secepatnya bertemu lagi denganmu .

.

_The sun smiles, the moon smiles_

_It's like they're watching over our love_

_Feel it with your heart_

_.  
_

Matahari tersenyum bulanpun ikut tersenyum , seperti mereka sedang menonton Kisah Cinta yang Manis dan Tulus yang selalu kita persuguhkan kepada Orang-Orang banyak, dan jangan lupakan Rasakan ini semua dengan hati karena dengan itulah aku masih setia menunggumu disini Hyung.

.

_How much I'm in your heart_

_Speak with those lips_

_For a long while_

_Saying that you've come to love me_

_.  
_

Kadang ku selalu bertanya pada diriku sendiri bahwa "Berapa banyak aku dalam hatimu, Hyung ?" tapi sampai sekarangpun aku masih tidak bisa mengetakannya bahkan satu katapun, tapi untuk waktu yang lumanyan cukup lama akhirnya 'Hyung mengatakan bahwa Hyung datang untuk mencintaiku', tanpa bisa memendam semua kesenangan ini aku langsung memeluk Hyung danmengatakan Saranghae sebayak-banyaknya pada Hyung, dan sampai sekarang aku tidak pernah menyesali perbuatanku itu, karena aku memang sangat-sangat menCintai Hyung .

.

_Though we get angry over little things when we meet_

_We let go of the anger_

_I turn around and smile to myself_

_.  
_

aku masih ingat dimana saat kau marah padaku karena aku terlalu dekat dengan Hae, tapi ketika kita bertemu, aku mersakan ada yang beda dengan Hyung, walau aku tahu Hyung Cemburu tapi itu adalah sebagian dari kekesalan rasa cinta Hyung itu yang begitu besar padaku, dan tentu saja itu membuatku sangat senang, yang tanpa sengaja akupun tersenyum pada diriku sendiri.

.

_The birds whisper, the flowers whisper_

_Looks like they're jealous of our love_

_Feel it with your heart_

_.  
_

aku masih mengingat tentang perkataan Hyung waktu itu ada 2 ekor burung merpati yang sedang berkomunikasi entah itu namanya, dan bunga-bunga yang begoyang terbawa oleh angin sejuk membawa kedamaian yang menenangkan jiwa , saat itu Hyung Mengatakan "Liat merpati itu dan bunga-bunga itu mereka sedang berbisikan, karena mereka Cemburu melihat kisah cinta kita yang tulus tanpa adanya pertentang yang berhasil menghancurkan kita" kau tau Hyung aku sangking senangnya kau berkata seperti itu aku langsung saya memelukmu dengan keras hingga kita terjatuh ke ladang hijau nan indah oleh bunga tulip itu.

.

_How much I'm in your heart_

_Speak with those lips_

_For a long while_

_Saying that you've come to love me_

_The capacity of our love_

_.  
_

Hanya Tuhan dan Kita yang tahu berapa Kapasitas cinta yang kita miliki sekarang Hyung, yang pasti ini semua sudah menjadi takdir kita berdua bahwa suatu saat hari perpisahaan kita akan datang tapi aku selalu ingat bahwa Hyung telah memberika Semua Kapasitas Cinta dihati Hyung hanya untukku dan sampai kita bertemu lagi itu hanya untukku, benarkan itu Hyung?

.

_Inside your eyes_

_The capacity of your love_

_My love overflows inside you_

_Feel it with your heart_

_.  
_

jangan takut Hyung, didalam mataku Kapasitas cintamu terukir dihariku, begitu pula cintaku selalu mengalir deras pada dirimu, tak perlu meragukannya lagi aku yakin itu semua sudah pasti akan terasa untuk hatimu Hyung , dan sampai kapanpun aku akan selalu mengalirkan cintaku padamu walaupun ketika kau menbaca ini aku sudah tidak berada disampingmu lagi Hyung.

.

_How much I'm in your heart_

_Speak with those lips_

_For a long while_

_Saying that you've come to love me _

_.  
_

Ingatlah "Berapa banyak aku dalam Hatimu?" ini terlalu singkat untuk menceritakan apa saja yang inginku tulis saat ini tapi aku selalu ingat perkataan Hyung bahwa "kau datang untuk mencintaku".

.

Yesung Hyung

_Saranghae_

_.  
_

_.  
_

"Na do Saranghae, Hyukkie... Na do .." ucapnya lemas hingga bersandar pada batu nisan itu dengan kedua lututnya .

"akupun akan selalu mengingatmu , tunggu aku disana Hyukkie"

.

.

End

.

P/s : Mianhae kalu Jelek , plus bayak Typo dimana-dimana buat :)

Mianhae Juga kalau pendek .

Jangan lupa Riview yah xD


End file.
